heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sandman: Preludes
Art by Dave McKean. |publisher = DC Comics |date = January - August 1989 |titles = The Sandman #1-8 |notable = y |ISBN =1-56389-011-9 |main_char_team = Dream |writers = Neil Gaiman |artists = Sam Kieth Mike Dringenberg Malcolm Jones III Dave McKean |pencillers =Sam Kieth Mike Dringenberg |inkers =Mike Dringenberg Malcolm Jones III |letterers = Todd Klein |editors =Karen Berger Art Young |colorists = Robbie Busch |altcat = The Sandman |sortkey = Preludes & Nocturnes |anth = y }} Preludes & Nocturnes is the first trade paperback collection of the comic book series The Sandman, published by DC Comics. It collects issues #1-8. It is written by Neil Gaiman, illustrated by Sam Kieth, Mike Dringenberg and Malcolm Jones III, colored by Robbie Busch and lettered by Todd Klein. The first seven issues of this collection comprise the "More Than Rubies" storyline. The eighth issue, "The Sound of Her Wings", is a self-contained story that serves as an epilogue to the More Than Rubies plot. It was first issued in paperback in 1991, and later in hardback in 1995 and features an introduction by Paul Wilson. The next volume in the series is The Doll's House. Plot and Gregory the Gargoyle, from Sandman #2, "Imperfect Hosts", pencilled by Sam Kieth]] In 1916, the magician Roderick Burgess attempts to attain immortality by capturing the embodiment of Death. Mistakenly, he binds Death's brother Dream instead. Fearing retribution, Burgess keeps Dream imprisoned. In 1988, after Burgess has died and his son Alex has been charged with watching Dream, Dream is able to escape. Dream punishes Alex by cursing him to experience an unending series of nightmares.Sandman #1 (1988) Dream (also known as Morpheus) is weakened after his captivity, and attempts to return to his realm. He is found by Gregory, a gargoyle belonging to Cain and Abel. Once they have nursed Dream back to health, Dream returns to his home and is shocked to see it has fallen into ruin. Lucien, the librarian, fills Dream in on the goings-on since his incarceration.Sandman #2 (1988) Dream begins a quest to recover his totems of power (a pouch of sand, a helm and a ruby), which were dispersed following his capture. After retrieving the pouch from a former girlfriend of John Constantine,Sandman #3 (1988) Dream travels to hell seeking his helm. While in Hell he stumbles upon his lover Nada (who knows Morpheus as "Lord Kai'ckul"), but states he has not forgiven her and shall not free her. He is guided by the demon Etrigan to Lucifer. Dream explains one of the demons in Hell has his Helm, and it is returned to him following a battle of wits which Dream wins.Sandman #4 (1988) Lucifer is angered by this though and swears vengeance on Dream. The ruby is in the possession of John Dee, a.k.a. Doctor Destiny. Dee escapes from Arkham Asylum before going to a diner, where he distorts reality for those inside, using them as toys until they all ultimately murder each other or commit suicide.Sandman #5 (1988) Dream arrives and attempts to take the ruby, only to be overpowered by Dee. Thinking it will kill Dream, Dee shatters the ruby, inadvertently returning its power to Dream. Considering Dee at least partially responsible for his victory, Dream shows mercy and returns Dee to Arkham Asylum.Sandman #6 (1988) Reflecting on his recent incarceration, Dream is visited by his sister Death. She talks Dream out of his brief depression and persuades him to explore the world and see what he missed during his seven decades in prison.Sandman #7 (1988) Issues Collected References Notes * External links * The Annotated Sandman Category:Comic book collection books Category:1991 books